Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: The Elder Gods send Raiden on an important task to find a god that has been missing for many centuries. Facing him along the way are many trials that even the mighty god of thunder can not handle alone. Rating my change in the future
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF "MORTAL KOMBAT" ARE NOT MINE. IF I DID OWN THEM, I DO NOT THINK I'D BE WRITING THIS NIFTY HEADER**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been a fan of Mortal Kombat for a very long time and I have yet to make a story about it yet. So, in the time I have left of my summer vacation that I've already wasted, I'm more than happy to introduce this little gem. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>It was a time of peace in the realm of Earth. The threats placed by the dangerous leaders of Outworld and the Netherrealm have long passed and a new era of peace had fallen upon the realm. The brave warriors who risked their lives defending the realm from the grasp of Shao Khan finally returned to their homelands and celebrated the victory with loved ones and kin. Even Raiden, the powerful god of thunder and protector of the realm, was able to find time to relax, but still able to keep an eye on his realm, of course. Still, the god of thunder was overjoyed to find how peaceful the once threatened Earthrealm was. Every once in a while, he would return to visit his warriors and even still, the peace would be of shock to him. Yet still, the thought of his realm being safe made him happy.<p>

That would be why when the Elder Gods summoned him to their altar, he was a little confused.

Raiden stood in the middle of their altar and made eye contact with each of the Elder Gods before anyone would speak.

"Welcome, Lord Raiden," the Elder Gods greeted in unison, their powerful voices sounding as one as they echoed throughout the altar's area. "We thank you for attending."

"It is of no problem," Raiden answered back respectfully, placing a fist over his heart and bowing his head in respect to the Elder Gods. "May I be so bold to ask, though, is why have you summoned me?"

"Yes…the reason why we have summoned you here," the Elder Gods sounded in unison again. "Earthrealm is at peace, for the moment of course. We have seen that is the perfect time to ask you to do something for us."

"Yes? What is it?" Raiden's voice remained calm as he waited for the Elder Gods to respond to him.

The Elder Gods paused for effect, then asked their question. "Do you remember the god of the sun Ra?"

The name of the god did seem familiar to Raiden but he had not seen Ra in a very long time. The god of the sun was never around when Raiden was in the Heavens above Earthrealm and hardly any of the other gods and goddesses seem to show any inkling that Ra was indeed around.

"Yes," Raiden began. "But it has been a very long time since I have seen this god of the sun."

"As have any other god," the Elder Gods answered back. "For over many, many centuries, Ra has been missing. He was searching for something in one of the realms when he mysteriously disappeared. We have tried countless times to contact him but the god of the sun has yet to reply to our callings. We wish for you to go and search the answers to what has happened to Ra."

Raiden nodded slowly, understanding what the Elder Gods were asking of him. But a question ebbed at him. "If Earthrealm were to be attacked, what would I do?"

"You may leave your mission assigned by us and continue with your task of being protector to the realm of Earth. Also, you will not be on this journey alone."

One of Elder Gods nodded their heads and Raiden saw something move in the shadows of the altar's pillars. Raiden tensed his muscles but remained still as the shadows seemed to move into the light. The shadows took to the form of a lanky, dark grey colored cat with green eyes. The large cat wore gold jewelry around its neck and all four ankles and its ears were done with gold earrings. The cat took long strides and held its head with dignity as it walked towards Raiden. When the cat was a good meter away, it stopped and sat, staring at Raiden with watchful eyes.

"This warrior here is Bastet," the Elder Gods continued speaking in their echoed unison. "She is one of our bravest guards and is also a daughter of Ra. She will be of help to you on your journey."

Raiden looked back at the feline warrior and looked into her eyes. Bastet stared back and stood up, proceeding to walk in a slow circle around the thunder god. Raiden kept his eyes locked with the cat goddess' as she slowly made her way around him. He could tell that she was assessing him already, determining if he was worthy of being in her company. Raiden had heard stories of Bastet from some of the other gods, including his close ally Fujin. She was a playful goddess, much like a house cat from Earthrealm, and took pride in causing mischief once in a while. But, being that she was a guard to the Elder Gods, she had to be at least competent about something. Raiden still continued to assess her, never leaving his eyes from Bastet.

Suddenly, he saw the claws from her front paws extend. A quick flash of fangs and a roar came from the cat goddess as she lunged towards the thunder god. But Raiden was prepared. With a movement almost as quick as lightning itself, he wrapped his arms around the feline and threw her over his back. Bastet let out a surprised growl and was tossed onto her back, her paws sticking up in the air. She moved her head up and gazed back at Raiden, who had acquired a look of satisfaction on his face. Raiden saw a look of frustration come across the feline's face and she rolled over onto her side. He watched as Bastet stood back up and shake the dirt out of her fur. She glared at Raiden once more before the Elder Gods interrupted.

"Enough!" Their powerful voices echoed throughout the entire area. "Bastet! What is the meaning of this?"

The feline warrior did not answer and continued to glare at Raiden. The Elder Gods repeated their question, more forcefully this time. Raiden saw a tremor of fear move through the cat but that was soon replaced with the dignity that she showed beforehand.

"Forgive me, Elder Gods, but I was just merely testing the thunder god's strength," Bastet answered respectfully. "He is the protector of Earthrealm and I have never seen him in action before. I did not mean to cause harm in any way."

"Though you did not show any malice in your attack, you still attacked him without our permission. If Lord Raiden finds it to be a problem that you attacked him, you will be severely punished."

Raiden looked back at Bastet. The cat goddess' head was bowed, like a child being scolded. Her eyes were closed and her paws kneaded nervously at the ground.

"It was no problem that the feline goddess approached me in the manner that she did," Raiden answered. Though it was annoying that she would do that as abruptly as she did, it was a valiant act to assess the skills of another. "I do not wish to see her punished."

Bastet opened her eyes and stared at the thunder god with wide eyes. Raiden acknowledged her gaze with a nod and the Elder Gods continued to speak.

"If that is so…Bastet, apologize to Lord Raiden at once."

"I-I am sorry, Lord Raiden," Bastet muttered, bowing her head respectfully to the thunder god. "Please accept my humblest apologies. I would be more than honored to assist you in the search for Lord Ra."

Raiden returned a nod to Bastet. "Apology accepted and your help will be greatly appreciated."

Bastet's eyes lit up with the praise and Raiden could hear a purr come from the feline warrior.

"Then it is decided," the Elder Gods spoke up, their voices powerfully echoing throughout the area with the following words. "You two will search for the missing god and may the Fates be on your side."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here is the first chapter. I hope it went well. And I know that the Mortal Kombat universe is more based off of Japanese and Chinese religions and what not. I thought it'd be fun throwing in a twist of Egyptian mythology because, hell, it'd be cool to have some multicultural fun! Anyway, when it comes to Bastet, Ra, and any other gods that may sneak their way in here, I'll try my best to stick to the facts with them (I.E. Bastet is a goddess of cats and a daughter of Ra. Ra is a sun god. Blah, blah, blah.). **

**Also, I want to be told whenever any of the characters seem to be becoming out of character. Luckily, I only had Raiden and the Elder Gods in this chapter so it wasn't too difficult. But I want some feedback of it please! **

**Thank you so much for the read and I hope for a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed too! Now, stay thirsty my friends.**


	2. Sekhmet

**A/N: Figured since I had nothing to do today till later, better kill some time updating this! So without further adieu, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder<strong>_

_**Chapter One: Sekhmet **_

* * *

><p>Since he knew the realm better than any god in the heavens, Raiden decided to start their search for the missing sun god in Earthrealm. Promptly after the conversation with the Elder Gods, Raiden teleported himself and the goddess of cats, Bastet, down to Earthrealm in a bolt of lightning, his regular means of transport. This form of transportation frightened the feline warrior. As soon as they reached the realm of Earth, Bastet let out a startled yowl and ran halfway up a tree. This action made Raiden chuckle a little, never before had he seen such a reaction from this, not even from the Earthrealm warriors who were teleported in such a way.<p>

"Are you alright?" Raiden prompted, staring amusingly at Bastet. "Never before have I seen such a reaction before from just a simple teleportation."

He saw Bastet shoot an ugly stare at him before she jumped gracefully down to the ground. Her lips curled up into a half-snarl as she walked towards him. "I am fine!" she retorted. "I just wasn't prepared for it."

Raiden gave a slight nod and the cat goddess continued her speaking. "Where are we?"

"We are in Earthrealm," Raiden said with a simple arm gesture. He watched as Bastet's eyes widen in amazement as she stared at their surroundings. They were in a forest, standing on an old dirt pathway that had been used many times. The trees were tall and moss covered, showing their age marvelously to the world. Sunlight peaked in through the cracks the leaves let open and the light danced on the forest floor. The grass was green and wildflowers of many colors were laced in among the foliage. Many small wild animals were on the prowl, climbing trees and searching through the tall grass. Bastet tilted her head back to sniff in all of the smells that were new to her and she let out a purr.

"It's beautiful here," Bastet said contently. "I can just sit here and lay in the sun all day."

"As much as I would like to let you do that, we have important work to be done," Raiden said to the cat. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you going to remain in the form of a cat?" Bastet gave him a puzzled look, making Raiden rephrase his language. "I mean to say, are you not going to switch your form into that of an Earthrealm human?"

Bastet looked down at her feline form. "I guess I can do that…I heard from one of the gods that some humans feel imposed when they are in the presence of a feline that is larger than one of their kits."

Bastet arched her back, as if she were to stretch, and let out a terrible yowl as she transformed into human form. In a blink of an eye, she had gone from feline form to that of a human. She looked at Raiden with the same green eyes she had as a cat and smiled at him, showing catlike fangs. The addition to her eyes was an odd marking painted around her left eye. She still wore the jewelry she had on in her cat form and her hair color remained a dark grey color. She stood up shakily but looked at the thunder god in complete confidence.

"Well, Raiden…I feel stupid. So I better look at least half decent."

"You look fine, Bastet," Raiden muttered. "Now let us get going before-"

"May I please find something to wear other than this?" Bastet said, gesturing towards the clothing she had on. The outfit made Raiden think of the time when the Ancient Egyptians were still around. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "So I can blend in easier with the Earthrealm mortals, especially since I have absolutely no idea where we're at."

"I suppose so…" Raiden drawled out and with those words, Bastet ran off into the trees. "But do not be too long!"

Luckily Raiden only had to wait a few moments before the cat goddess came back in an entirely new outfit. Raiden could tell that this outfit was stolen from someone he guessed who was a thief. Bastet now wore a skin tight ensemble that showed her petite form. Her golden jewelry remained on her body. Now she looked like an odd god trying to match in with the Earthrealmers and this made Raiden laugh quietly.

"Keep laughing Raiden," Bastet growled at him. "At least I look better now."

"Have you no pride in your robes?" Raiden dared to ask.

Bastet shrugged. "I do. I just like a good change sometimes."

"I see then…now we shall be off."

The two walked down the path, Raiden in the lead with Bastet following a good distance behind. When he would look behind to check on the cat goddess, she would be looking around at something that caught her attention. Raiden could sense her curiosity as she gazed at everything the realm had to offer.

"You know, if you have any questions about Earthrealm, you are more than welcome to ask me," Raiden told her.

Soon Raiden began to regret what he had just said, for Bastet seemed to find very many questions that could be asked about the realm, including very simple questions.

"Are Earthrealmers all the same? Do they wander around like brainless drones and are controlled by a head sorcerer? Do they keep pets? Do they walk around naked?"

Being as polite as he was, Raiden did answer all of her questions, showing no annoyance at all as he spoke. But, as Bastet was about to ask another question, she stopped walking. Raiden stopped as well and looked behind him to see Bastet staring up at the leaves in the trees. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes seemed to be focusing on something.

"Is everything well?" Raiden prompted, walking towards the cat goddess.

"I just heard my name being called…" Bastet answered quietly, not making eye contact with the thunder god. She pointed forward and looked straight ahead. "It came from that way."

Raiden looked at her in confusion. He had heard nothing. Bastet ran past him, bumping into him as she ran. Raiden ran after her, calling her name as he did. Soon, the two made it into a clearing that had a single large boulder in the field. Raiden looked around and saw nothing besides him and Bastet. But then, he felt a slight chill. Though the sun was out and it had been a warm day, he suddenly felt cold. The animals also stopped their noise making as well. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he got into a fighting position. Bastet stared at the boulder, her human lips curling into a snarl.

"Finally you two decided to show up," Raiden heard a feminine voice growl. "I have been waiting so patiently for you. Especially for you, my dear sister."

A shadow jumped onto the boulder. Raiden narrowed his eyes to see the shadow more clearly and saw the form of a lioness on top of the rock. A lion? Raiden couldn't believe it. Lions did not live in this part of the world.

"Sekhmet…" Bastet whispered wearily.

The lioness transformed into a human form. She looked very much like Bastet but her hair was a lighter tone of grey. Her eyes were blue and her right eye bore the same marking as Bastet's left eye. She jumped down from the rock, gracefully like a cat.

"How long has it been, Bastet?" Sekhmet asked as she made slow strides towards the pair. "Six hundred years since we last saw each other?"

"You disappeared from our home, Sekhmet," Bastet answered, shocked that her long lost sister is alive and well. "We all thought you were dead…"

Sekhmet shifted her gaze to Raiden. "And Lord Raiden is here as well…what a wondrous surprise."

Raiden remembered the stories of when Sekhmet disappeared from the heavens. Many gods and goddesses were scared that a "god killer" was out and took one of the fiercest of goddesses down. It was shocking to see that Sekhmet was still alive and well. But, something seemed off about the fierce goddess. Though she was naturally a very fierce warrior, there was a different air about her. She'd never look at a fellow god with spite, as in the way she was doing now.

Sekhmet stopped walking and gazed at the two. A snarl came onto her face. "The Elder Gods had forsaken me!" Fire sprout in her hands as she glared at the two gods. "They left me here to die in this realm and no one had ever come to search for me!"

"Everyone was looking for you," Raiden retorted, feeling electricity come to his hands and preparing to attack if the angry goddess were to strike. "But we could not find you in any of the realms."

Sekhmet did not answer. Instead she threw the fire that had been gaining power in her hands at Raiden and Bastet. The two were able to evade the attack and Raiden retaliated with the electricity that was built up into his own hands. Sekhmet nimbly dodged the blow and transformed back into the form of a lioness. With one last bad look, Sekhmet disappeared, fading in with the foliage of the forest.

"My sister is still alive?" Bastet asked aloud. "I thought she died."

Raiden went over to the troubled cat goddess and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come," Raiden said to her quietly. "We are near a village. We may rest there for a while."

Bastet gave a small nod and followed the thunder god out of the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Paritheikae<strong>**: I'm glad that the concept of Egyptian mythology has peaked your interest. And thank you for the criticism. I re-read the chapter and figured "yeah, maybe I should've got rid of that." I can't wait for your future suggestions and stuff like that. And thank you for reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. But I hope Sekhmet will be an interesting character in future chapters. Anyways, here's the history lesson for you lazy researchers. Sekhmet is the Egyptian goddess of war and destruction. She is also a daughter of Ra and is considered by some to be a polar opposite of Bastet(Who is more playful and gentle). She is generally depicted with the head of a lion but, for the sake of this story, she will have two forms, lioness and human form.**

**With that being said, I think Sekhmet will be fun to work with as a force that interrupts and misleads our heroes. **

**As I said in the Prologue, please review and constructive criticism is always a welcome guest. Thanks for the read and stay thirsty my friends.**


	3. Village of the Monks

_**The Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder**_

_**Chapter Two: Village of the Monks**_

* * *

><p>It did not take long to find the village that Raiden was talking about. After relocating the path they took to the clearing where they encountered the angry lioness god Sekhmet. It was only a minute before they reached the village. By the time they arrived, Bastet immediately shed the shock she had for finding out her sister was and replaced it with excitement.<p>

"Is that a village?" Bastet asked, hardly hiding her excitement. The cat goddess had an added skip in her step and she was pushing ahead of Raiden, ready to burst into a run. "I can't wait to see the Earthrealm mortals! The other gods always say such odd stories about them."

Raiden couldn't help but smile at Bastet's cheerful curiosity. Never in his life had he seen someone so excited to meet people of Earthrealm. The cat goddess' eyes glowed with such enthusiasm it was almost overwhelming.

"May I ask why you are so excited to meet the humans of Earthrealm?" Raiden asked for really no good reason.

Bastet looked back at him and smiled. He could hear a purr come from her. He knew that the feline warrior was not going to answer his question. The thunder god looked on ahead. The many villagers were out on this lovely afternoon, enjoying the sun and doing what had to be done around the village. Children ran through the streets, playing their own version of "Liu Kang vs. Shao Khan". Elderly humans sat by their homes and told stories of what had occurred the previous evening in their abodes. Everything was very serene among that village and Raiden couldn't help but stare at it.

"Lord Raiden?" Bastet spoke his name, breaking him from his trance.

He shook his head and looked at the cat goddess. "All is fine."

"Good because I was about to run on ahead without you," Bastet responded before marching back down the path to the village.

Raiden let out a sigh and followed after Bastet. As the two approached, many of the villagers noticed their arrival, especially that of Lord Raiden's. The villagers, upon hearing Raiden's coming, ran to the village entrance to great the protector of Earthrealm. When Raiden and Bastet made it to the entrance, they were met with cheers and bows of respect. Raiden knew that these bows and signs of respect were directed towards him but he saw no hard feelings being shown from Bastet. In fact, she seemed more enjoying the company of humans than anything and was cheering along with them. Soon, the crowd parted down the middle and the famed Earthrealm warrior, Liu Kang, made his way down to greet the thunder god. He had a smile on his face as he came closer to the two gods.

"Greetings Lord Raiden," Liu Kang greeted politely, bowing his head respectfully to the thunder god.

Raiden returned the greeting in the same manner. Liu Kang looked over to see Bastet. Bastet stared back at him with a smile, her green eyes glowing with cheerfulness.

"And who must this be?" Liu Kang prompted, looking back at Raiden.

"This warrior is Bastet," Raiden answered. "She is goddess of cats and is my companion at the moment."

Liu Kang turned to Bastet and held his hand out, the Earthrealm way of greeting someone new. But Bastet did not know this. She stared at his hand and cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. She looked over at Raiden to get some sort of clue of what this gesture meant. Raiden just simply stared back and nodded, thinking that the cat goddess knew that Liu Kang only wanted a simple handshake. Instead of reaching out her own hand, Bastet ducked down and rubbed her head against his hand, letting out a friendly purr as she did so. Raiden let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head at Bastet's action. Luckily, Liu Kang found the cat goddess' gesture in good humor and laughed, rubbing his hand against her head.

"Please excuse her," Raiden mumbled. "She has never been to Earthrealm before and is not used to the customs here."

"All is well," Liu Kang replied. "There is no harm being done."

At this point and being in such a content state, Bastet had reverted to her feline form. She pressed her head into Liu Kang's hand and purred even louder. Raiden watched Bastet, comparing her actions to that of a kitten. But, he could not blame her. She was not used to the customs of Earthrealm and she seemed very happy with the attention she was receiving. Raiden watched as several children came up to Bastet, curious to meet the cat goddess. Bastet stopped her rubbing against Liu Kang and stared at the approaching children. Even in her cat form she towered over the children. Raiden was afraid of how she would react to children or "kits" as she'd call them. Bastet lowered her head and stared at the children with no clear emotion written on her face. Then one of the children walked closer to Bastet, a little girl holding a purple flower in her hand. Bastet looked at the little girl, then at the flower, and then again at the little girl. Bastet took a step closer and sniffed the top of the little girl's head. She then sniffed the flower.

"Master Raiden," Liu Kang spoke quietly. "Your companion is a bit…odd. Is she safe around children?"

"I sure hope she is…" Raiden muttered.

Bastet arched her back, looking like she'd pounced on the little girl. Liu Kang and Raiden jumped forward, ready to intervene if the cat goddess were to attack. The villagers also gasped in shock. But Bastet did not lunge at the little girl. Instead, the feline padded to the child, bowed her head and winked at the girl. The little child let out a giggle and placed the flower behind the cat goddess' right ear. Bastet purred loudly and licked the girl's hand. Relief flooded over Raiden like a wave but felt a little afraid for the feline as the other children began to jump and crawl on the cat goddess.

"Uh, Lord Raiden," Liu Kang spoke up, interrupting Raiden from watching the spectacle between Bastet and her new friends unfold. "May I ask why you have made your may here?"

"I can, but may we do in a place a bit more private?" Raiden asked.

"Of course we can," Liu Kang answered. "Does your companion wish to come with?"

"I'd like to," Bastet spoke up for herself, despite one determined child trying to crawl up her neck. "But I think I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. And I-Ow! Stop pulling on my ear!"

Bastet got up as quickly as she could and ran away from the group kids. Thinking that it was a game, the children pursued after the feline, running through the village's streets. Liu Kang turned to look at Raiden and chuckled nervously.

"Kids…they meet a cat that's bigger than them and they have to show their superiority by picking on it. I hope she won't be too mad later."

"She'll get over it eventually," Raiden responded. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, allow me to lead the way."

* * *

><p>"So, why exactly are you traveling with the goddess of cats?" Liu Kang asked.<p>

They had arrived to Liu Kang's home and were sitting on the wooden porch that looked out at a small pond. Lily pads and other flowers bobbed at the surface. Beautiful, golden fish made their home in the clear water and swam around aimlessly in the liquid. The afternoon sun hit the water's surface, making it shine radiantly. The pool, with the forest background, was a very tranquil sight to behold.

"I am traveling with the goddess Bastet because the Elder Gods have given us a task," Raiden answered. "We are to locate the missing sun god Ra."

"Ra…" Liu Kang repeated the name of the god. The Shaolin Monk looked very confused. "I have never heard of this god before."

"Not many have," Raiden replied. "Most of the gods do not remember him very clearly as well."

"What has happened to this sun god Ra?"

"No one knows. He disappeared without a trace and has never returned back to his home in the heavens. I have reason to believe he might be in one of the realms."

"And what of the cat goddess? Why is she traveling with you?"

"She is a daughter of Ra. The Elder Gods felt that she'd be of help on this journey. So far, we only found her sister, the lioness Sekhmet."

"You have seen the lioness as well?" Liu Kang stood up and stared at the thunder god.

"You know of her?" Raiden asked, his face giving a puzzled expression.

"Yes, she has been stalking our villagers lately and killing off most of the animals in the forest. We had to instate a curfew at night in fear that she would attack. We guessed that it was an angry spirit of a dead warrior. Never would we have thought that it was a god."

"Sekhmet has changed since her disappearance from her home. We encountered her in the forest and she tried to challenge us, claiming that the Elder Gods have forsaken her. She then ran away into the forest. We all thought that she had died years ago. Bastet was astonished to see her alive…"

Raiden's voice trailed off, remembering the emotion Bastet had seeing her sister alive. Bastet had truly thought her sister was gone forever. Sekhmet was changed, no longer the sister that Bastet had once knew. She was probably aligned with the dark forces now and the next conflict with her could be a deadly one.

"Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang asked, placing a hand on Raiden's shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

Raiden shook his head and looked at Liu Kang and reassured him. "Yes, everything is all right."

"Great…now that everything is all right and dandy, hide me from these kits before they play "Mortal Kombat" with me!" Bastet's cat form streaked across the porch and jumped behind Liu Kang. The cat goddess seemed very peeved, her grey fur sticking up on end. "I do not want to be this 'Shao Khan' person again."

* * *

><p><strong>Internet Red<strong>**: **It's okay that you know little about Egyptian mythology. I just hope the story is exciting for you.

**Paritheikae**: I think I'll continue with fun facts at the end, just to help clear up confusion and prevent people from searching these things on their own time. And yay! I hope this chapter does you justice.

**SuperSaiyanMario9000**: Thank you for your kind words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be interesting. And now, time for another history lesson. This time, about the actual cat goddess Bastet. Now, Bastet is indeed a cat goddess, but she also goddess of sexuality, music, good fortune and protector of women and children. She, when she first made her appearance had the head of a lion, but later her appearance became more of a house cat's head than a lion (Sekhmet was given the lion head). Many sources say that she is a goddess of the sun and many other sources say that she is a moon goddess. Her main symbol, obviously, is a cat. This goddess is much more docile and joyful, as compared to her fierce and anger-driven twin Sekhmet.**

**There is your history lesson for the evening. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for the read and support! Stay thirsty my friends.**


	4. Dance with Sekhmet

_**The Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder**_

_**Chapter Three: Dance with Sekhmet**_

* * *

><p>That evening, Liu Kang offered the two gods a room to stay in his house. Finding it as a great way to rest and relax before they set out the next morning, the gods accepted and shared a small room. Raiden sat on the floor in a meditative style, his eyes closed. Bastet was sitting on the floor across from him, running a hand through her fingers to comb out the knots made in it by the children. Once again that night, the children had found the cat goddess and forced her to play games with them. She was finally saved when the children were ushered home to be in their houses for the night. The curfew was still in order so the children and everyone else had to be in the safety of their homes to prevent the possible attack of the lioness god that was stalking the forest. Monks and other warriors walked the streets, keeping a very watchful eye in the event Sekhmet were to attack.<p>

As he meditated, Raiden could hear Bastet rumbling around. The golden jewelry around her wrists jingled musically as she moved her hand through her hair. It was a nice noise, but distracting when a thunder god was trying to meditate.

"I think I already found one thing that I don't like about this realm…" Bastet started, looking at Raiden as she spoke. "The games kits play. They are more brutal than fighting a warrior."

Raiden did not answer, hoping that she would realize that he was not in the mood for conversing.

"I've had my share of worthy adversaries but none as worse as a group of kits crawling all over you, pulling your fur and ears."

Raiden still did not answer the cat goddess. He was lucky to find a few odd moments of peace and quiet because he could not hear Bastet move or talk. But then, suddenly, he felt warm fur press against his back. Bastet, in her feline form, wrapped her body around Raiden. He could hear her distinct purr and her long whiskers tickled his ears. With great patience and repressing the urge to snap at the cat goddess, Raiden remained in his meditative state. He knew that Bastet would get bored and leave him to do something else. The thunder god took in a breath and felt the fur pressing against him disappear. The purring had stopped as well and Raiden was left in silence.

"Finally…" Raiden muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>After a long meditation, Raiden opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in the room. The only thing with him was a flickering candlelight. Raiden looked about the room and there was no sign of his feline companion. "Bastet?" He asked aloud. "Where are you?"<p>

Raiden stood up and made his way out of the room, trying to sense Bastet's presence. He immediately found it and located her whereabouts. In a flash as quick as lightning, he teleported outside onto the wooden porch and he did find the cat goddess.

In her feline form, Bastet sat on the deck. In the moon's silvery light, her dark grey coat looked lighter; the golden jewelry shone a silver glow. Her long tail wrapped delicately round her paws and her long neck stretched up. Her green eyes stared at the moon with a mixed focused and trance look. She seemed not to notice Raiden. Raiden walked slowly up to her and she still didn't seem to notice. When Raiden was close enough, he placed a hand on her back. Amazingly enough, the cat goddess did not finch. Her gaze remained on the moon.

"Bastet?" Raiden asked her. "Bastet? Are you all right?"

After a moment, Bastet's eyes widened and she looked over at Raiden. Now she seemed back to normal.

"I am sorry Lord Raiden," Bastet promptly apologized.

"It is fine, but what was with you staring at the moon?"

"I-I don't really know…When you were ignoring me, I saw the big circular thing floating in the sky and I felt drawn to it, so to say. Oh, whatever…this is stupid. Why am I telling this to you?"

"It is not 'stupid.' I witnessed many cats share a connection with the moon and the night sky."

"I'm a god of cats, Lord Raiden, and I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Uh…never mind. And I am sorry I did not respond to you in the room. I was meditating."

Bastet didn't answer him. Her cat eyes gave the expression of a pouty look. "You could've told me…" Bastet mumbled. The cat goddess moved over to the thunder god and rubbed her head against his leg, giving out a small purr. "But, I guess I can forgive you. After all, we got to stick together and try not to kill each other if we want to accomplish our mission."

Suddenly, Raiden felt an odd sensation. Though it was odd, it seemed vaguely familiar. Like a presence he met this morning…

"Sekhmet…" Bastet growled, the fur on her back stood on end and her tail puffed out a little.

"And she is not alone," Raiden added. "I sense serpent-like creatures alongside her."

With that, Raiden watched as Bastet ran away from him, making her way towards the village without him. Using his powers, Raiden teleported himself into the village and began to witness what has already happened in the time span that he had missed. The warriors of the village, brave Shaolin monks, challenged unusual monsters with snake-like bodies and human-like torsos. Each of the serpent warriors had a sharp sword their hand, their tongues whipping around wildly like a snake's.

Raiden heard a loud _hiss_ behind him. The god of thunder turned around to see a serpent warrior. This warrior was much bigger than most of the other serpent warriors and stared at the thunder god with spite. Unlike most of the other serpent warriors, this one did not hold a weapon. Instead, he had strong forearms and his fingers were armed with sharp claws. The serpent bared its sharp fangs at Raiden, sticking its fork tongue out to taste the air. It must be a general of the serpents, Raiden thought. The creature chuckled evilly, opening its mouth to speak.

"Well, if it isn't the great god of thunder Raiden," the monster said, mocking a cheerful emotion. His "s" sounds were coming off as a long hiss, as stereotypical and appropriate it was for this monster. For such a creature, Raiden was shocked at how well it could communicate. "Finally stooping so low to live with the fleshy mortals, are we?"

"You are very well spoken for a monster," Raiden growled back, readying into a fighting stance. "Why are you causing trouble here? You have no right to be here!"

The monster hissed at the thunder god. "That is none of your business! I will have your head and my father will be most pleased."

The snake creature snarled and lunged at Raiden, mouth agape and clawed fingers ready to slash at the thunder god. Raiden threw his hands up at the serpent general's face, sending out a bolt of electricity. Contact with the current had stunned the monster, sending him back a few meters away from Raiden. As the monster got over his shock, it lunged again at Raiden. Raiden was more prepared with the new attack the serpent monster imposed and was able to parry against the monster. With clawed fingers, the serpent monster slashed wildly at Raiden and luckily, Raiden was able to dodge the monster's blows. Finally, after much luck on Raiden's part, the serpent landed a blow, giving the god of thunder a nasty left uppercut. This sent Raiden into the air and crashing hard onto the earth. The serpent warrior slivered towards the down god and Raiden remained motionless on the ground. The snake creature growled triumphantly.

"Your head is mine," he hissed.

Suddenly, as if lightning had materialized on Earth, Raiden shot up and gave the serpent a taste of its own medicine, with an added electric jolt. With a scream, the serpent man flew back. Raiden quickly got his balance back and flew towards the serpent, sending the monster into a wall. Raiden stood in front of the serpent and saw its muscles twitching. It was not finished yet, not by a long shot. But even in this moment, Raiden couldn't help but wonder of what had come to his feline friend.

* * *

><p>Bastet ran through the streets, narrowly dodging the blows of both the Shaolin monks and of the serpent creatures. She was on the scent of her sister, the treacherous warrior goddess Sekhmet. Finally, after much searching and running, she found her sister sitting quietly on top of the monastery. She looked as if she had no part in the fighting and seemed to have been waiting.<p>

"At last you have come to me, sister," Sekhmet growled, her voice dripping with fake appreciation for her sister. "I've been waiting for such a long time for you."

Bastet shifted into her human form and stared down at Sekhmet, her green eyes blazing with fury though she had a playful smile on my face. "No parade for me though…my Sekhmet, you sure are a boring old cat."

Sekhmet curled her human lips up into a snarl. "You act so playful all the time, its rather annoying. I'm excited to wipe the smirk off your face."

"I know you like a good clawing and all, but first let me ask you a question. Why are you allied with these serpent monsters and why are you attacking these villagers? They did absolutely nothing to you."

Sekhmet looked down, as if she were trying to come up with a reasonable answer. But the reason went away when she lifted her head, glaring at her sister. "I have no need to answer you. Now, my sister, fight me! Let us see who is a more worthy daughter of Ra!"

With a jump as graceful as a cat, Sekhmet launched herself to the ground and landed a few feet away from Bastet. The goddess charged at her sister, baring fanged teeth like an angry lioness. Bastet charged at her sister in the same manner. Sekhmet was the first one to strike, pouncing on her sister and pushing her down to the ground. Bastet let out a hiss of annoyance and struggled under the lion goddess' weight. Sekhmet raised a clawed hand to slash at her sister's face. Bastet retaliated quickly, kicking her sister off of her. Sekhmet let out a surprised yowl as she flew through the air away from Bastet. Bastet quickly got back on her feet and so did Sekhmet, who let out an annoyed hiss as she got up. The two stared at each other, green eyes staring at ice blue ones. The two feline women walked around in a circle, sizing up the competition.

Then, it was Bastet's turn to make the next move. The cat goddess kicked out at Sekhmet. Sekhmet blocked the blow, grabbing Bastet's leg. As Bastet writhed to get her foot out of Sekhmet's hold, the lion goddess bent her head and bit down on Bastet's leg. Bastet let out a pained yowl. As she struggled, Sekhmet refused to let go. Finding no way to free herself, Bastet wound back her right arm and her fist made contact with Sekhmet's stomach. The blow made Sekhmet let go and the loin goddess stumbled back in shock. Bastet glared at her sister, letting out a low growl. Sekhmet lifted her head and returned an even angrier look to her sister. Bastet watched as s subtle red tint came into Sekhmet's blue eyes and felt terror go through her. Sekhmet opened her mouth and an arid, hot air came around Bastet. This was one of Sekhmet's special skills, Desert Wind. Bastet knew it was time to get away from her sister.

Bastet quickly transformed into her cat form as the air around her got dryer. Soon, she felt as if her fur was on fire. Suddenly, Sekhmet gave a small smirk and the air exploded into fire. Bastet was too late. The fire caused an explosion, sending Bastet into the air with a startled yowl. She returned to the earth, crashing onto her side. The air returned to normal and Sekhmet stood straight up, giving off a satisfied stare. She walked up to her limp sister slowly, taking in the moment. Much to Sekhmet's surprise, the cat goddess was still alive. The dark grey cat's eyes opened quickly and she jumped onto Sekhmet, pushing the lion goddess to the ground. Bastet bit down on Sekhmet's shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Sekhmet let out a terrible scream and glared at her sister.

"Now…tell me why you are doing this," Bastet growled, not letting go of her sister's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Sekhmet shouted fiercely. With incredible strength, she punched her sister in the shoulder and pushed the cat away. She returned to her feet, clutching her shoulder as the blood trickled down her fingers.

Bastet returned to her human form and stared down at her sister. "Why Sekhmet? Why?"

Sekhmet comprised herself and stared back at her sister. In the distant, Bastet could hear the serpent men shrieking and yelling their retreats. She saw some of the ugly reptiles slither back into forest, some missing limbs and most badly bruised. Her focus returned to Sekhmet when the lion goddess spoke.

"You have lost you strength, Bastet. Being the Elder God's trophy pet has made you weak. If our father were to see you now, I think he'd be very disappointed."

"I have no time for your bellyaching," Bastet spat back. "Now tell me or I'll make you."

"If you want find our precious father, you're going to have to be a lot stronger than you are now."

"Sekhmet!" A cry came out from the one large serpent warrior. He came slithering by, being chased by Raiden. The serpent was very injured, bruising and open wounds all over his body. One of his eyes was bruised black and the other had an ugly cut on it. "Let us get a move on! We're retreating. You're mission here failed and my men will not get harmed here!" Then the serpent slithered with his men into the forest.

"Damn that Hasani. Always such a coward to finish what was started…" Sekhmet growled. She looked back at her sister and Raiden, who was now standing by the cat goddess. "I guess I'll be seeing you all later. Good bye my dear, sweet sister and farewell oh great god of thunder."

Sekhmet transformed into her lioness form and disappeared in a burst of flames. The arid, desert-like air clung to the area even after she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Paritheikae: <strong>I thought it'd be fun to add in a little game (As you said, most people never mention the children of the village ever having fun.) And I found the mistake and corrected it! And I'm glad you're enjoying these history notes. They're pretty fun to research.

**Jen:** Thank you! I'm glad you're liking the Egyptian theme of this. I will be planning to have more than just Earthrealm in this story and will try to incorporate all of the other realms in the universe. And I hope you stay tuned for future chapter!

**SuperSaiyanMario9000**: I'm glad you like the game. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And thank you for the praise!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the length of this chapter. It seemed pretty long when I was working on it. Anyway, here is your history note:**

**Sekhmet's "desert wind" attack is actually based on one of the several myths about her. It is said that Sekhmet's breath is like the desert's wind or air. So, basically, the arid desert air in Egypt is thanks to Sekhmet breathing.**

**So, here is another chapter. I'm not all too good at writing fight scenes but I think this one is faintly adequate. I'll go into more detail about the aftermath of the attack in the next chapter because this chapter was beginning to get a bit too long. And I apologize if this was kind of Bastet-centric…I just wanted to introduce Sekhmet a little better. Thank you so much for the read! Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome! Stay thirsty, my friends.**


	5. Aftershock

_**The Eyes of Horus: The Eye of Thunder**_

_**Chapter Four: Aftershock**_

* * *

><p>Raiden watched as the lion goddess disappeared in flames, too late to question Sekhmet about the serpent warriors the village had just witnessed. He looked down at Bastet, who was in human form. The cat goddess seemed troubled, green eyes filled with regret as she stared at the place where Sekhmet once stood. Raiden could see bruising and a few burns on her body, but he knew none of those injuries were mortally threatening. She also stood a bit irregular and Raiden could see a deep bite mark on her leg. He saw the cat goddess shutter and look up at him. He noticed that she was examining his own body for injury.<p>

It was true. He did not escape the bout with the serpent warrior who was revealed to be named Hasani without injury. The warrior gave him a few good cuts and he could feel bruising on his body from falls that he took. But the thunder god knew that he'd be okay. He'd treat his injuries later.

"Come Bastet," Raiden spoke softly to her, making the cat goddess stare at his face. "Let us check on the village and see if all is well."

Bastet gave a curt nod and the two walked through the streets. Luckily, the structural damage was very minimal. Homes only had some minor damage to the walls and the blood of warriors could be easily washed off. The temple also was safe from harm. But the smell of death was in the air. Bodies of slain warriors, serpent hybrids and Shaolin warriors alike, were littered in the streets. Survivors who were physically able picked through the bodies, picking up their fallen comrades and carried them to the center of the town. Raiden did not enjoy seeing the bodies of people he had sworn to protect from demons killed, especially in an almost pointless battle such as this. Luckily, he could no longer sense the presence of Sekhmet and her newfound "friends" near and they possibly have gotten the message to never mess with this village again. However, the price seemed to be too high for their freedom.

"I can't believe this," Bastet said under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief. "All these people…dead."

"It has been many years since you have seen carnage just as this," Raiden said quietly to her, trying to comfort her as best as she could.

The two made it to the town center, where the rest of the village was beginning to come from their homes to witness the aftermath of the battle. Many of the warriors were being treated for injuries. Some narrowly escaped with minor cuts while others were missing limbs. The cried of women were in the air, mourning and screaming the loss of their loved ones. The most painstaking image was that of the several lifeless bodies in the middle of the center, covered with sheets to mask their faces. As more bodies came in, it was Liu Kang who would pull the sheet over, paying respect to his fallen friends.

Liu Kang heard the two gods approaching and turned around to greet them. He had some bruising on his chest, but he seemed very able to move about.

"It is great to see you two well," Liu Kang said to them.

"And it is great that you are still well, as well," Raiden responded.

"Wish the same was for the rest of the village," Bastet muttered darkly.

Raiden saw Bastet flinch when a newcomer came into the town center. It was one of the Shaolin monks carrying in a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. The monk first brought the bundle up to a woman and lifted open the blanket so the woman could see what was under the cover. After a few moments, the woman broke down into tears, screaming in despair as the monk carried the bundle away. The woman followed after him and stayed close to the bundle, even when the monk left. Without saying a thing, Bastet limped over to the weeping woman and the small thing lying on the ground.

Bastet kneeled down beside the woman and asked for permission to see what was under the blanket. The woman was at first reluctant, startled by Bastet's approach, but allowed the cat goddess to see the person under the sheet. Bastet pulled the sheet back slowly and was shocked to see the face of a little girl. It was the same little girl who placed the flower behind her ear just earlier that day. Bastet looked at the little girl's face in shock and pulled the blanket back over the girl's face when the woman, who was now presumed to be the mother, began to cry again. Baste looked over at the mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine," Bastet spoke quietly, trying to comfort the woman. "This kit walks in the heavens with the Elder Gods now. She will never have to face another battle ever again. She will be in peace for all eternity now."

"B-but she was too young!" The mother wailed like a sad kit missing her mother. "She was just only a child."

"I know. But now she'll be safe from any harm. Besides, if she was injured, you wouldn't want her to suffer now would you? She is in a much better place now."

Bastet's words seemed to be getting to the mother now. The mother wiped her tears away and gave the cat goddess a very tight hug. Bastet gave the woman a small smile and looked at her with serious green eyes.

"Now go into your house and tell your other children and your husband you love them very much," Bastet instructed. "Then, you can come back and sit a vigil for you daughter along with your family."

The woman gave a weary nod, wiped the remaining tears away and stood up to leave. Before she left for her home, she thanked the cat goddess. When the woman left, Bastet turned back to the child. Bastet stared down at the little form. _She was too young…_

The cat goddess placed a hand on the child's forehead. She could feel skin that was beginning to get cold underneath the sheet. Bastet let out a shaky breath and pulled the flower that the little girl had placed earlier out of her hair, setting it gently on the little girl's still chest.

"Good bye, sweet kit," Bastet said quietly to the corpse. "May the Elder Gods light your path as you make your way to the stars in the heavens. And may we see each other one more day in a time of peace. Until then, go in peace and may the Elder Gods protect your soul forever more."

Bastet stood up, wiping a single tear away from her eyes and letting the tear rest on the flower. Raiden watched as Bastet limped over to him, her eyes cast down at the ground. When Bastet was near, Raiden placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look up at him.

"You did a good job comforting that distraught mother," Raiden said to her. Bastet tipped her head to him in regards.

"When is the funeral for the fallen warriors?" Bastet asked.

"Liu Kang said a ceremony will be taken place when the sun rises."

"We are still trying to figure out what to do with the bodies of those serpent monsters," Liu Kang voiced in, overhearing the two gods' conversation. "We do not know if their warriors plan to come back for them so they can bury them properly. But I can assure you we are not going to give them a proper burial if they stay here and are not recovered."

"The serpent warriors are no longer in the area and I feel they are not coming back," Raiden said.

"Then set up a pyre and burn them," Bastet said, adding in a growl. "I'd rather see them burn than honor them for the trouble they caused to this village."

Liu Kang looked at Bastet. "That will be the plan then. I'll arrange some warriors to gather materials to set up the pyre."

"And we shall see to the bodies of the serpent warriors," Raiden said, speaking for the two gods.

The trio agreed and parted ways to go to their duties. Raiden and Bastet walked the streets and retrieved the bodies of the dead serpent hybrids. Bastet reformed into her feline state and helped Raiden drag the bodies to where they needed to go. The bodies were fairly heavy, even with two gods dragging them along. Eventually, they managed to collect all of the corpses and brought them outside of town. The bodies were neatly stacked on top of hay, wood and dry grass. One of monks carried out a torch and handed it to Raiden. Raiden nodded his approval to the monk and the man went away. Raiden lit the wood and the grasses, which immediately burst into flames and soon the creatures were beginning to catch on fire. The thunder god threw the torch into the flames and the area was in a huge fireball. Raiden and Bastet only watched the fire for a few moments before leaving to let the monsters burn.

As the two walked, Raiden noticed that Bastet's limp was getting worse. Dragging the bodies of serpent warriors must have further damaged her leg. Blood dripped slowly from the wound, as if the scab broke again. Raiden grabbed Bastet by the wrist and made her stop walking. Bastet hissed at him, shocked by the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Bastet growled.

"How's your leg?" Raiden asked.

"Its fine," Bastet mumbled, trying to take her arm away from him.

"You're lying."

Bastet let out a breath. "Okay, fine. My leg hurts worse than it did before. Sekhmet bit me and dragging those bodies made it worse."

"Thank you. Now may I see your leg?"

Bastet grumbled something that Raiden could not hear and lifted up her injured leg so the thunder god could see. Raiden placed his hand gently on the mark that Sekhmet left behind and Bastet let out a small hiss of pain. He felt a strong, burning sensation come to his hand that felt as if fire had been set on the cat goddess' skin.

"Does it burn?" Raiden asked.

"A little," Bastet answered through gritted teeth. "Sekhmet's bite has always had that little side effect of being hotter than the flames of the Netherrealm."

"I see. Well, this may sting a little bit."

"What are you talking about-OW!" Without Bastet being prepared, Raiden send a quick shock of electricity onto her wounded skin. Bastet took her leg away from him and hissed at him. "What was that for!"

"I just healed you," Raiden said, folding his arms over his chest and blinking with amusement at the cat goddess. "I did warn you beforehand."

"Oh…well, that was more like a _shock_ than a _sting_."

"But how is your leg now?"

"A lot better now, thanks to you."

"It is no problem." Raiden looked up at the sky and saw the sky beginning to lighten. "Dawn will come soon. Let us go and find Liu Kang and see if we have anything else that he would like us to do. Then I feel we should leave and continue on with our journey."

Bastet looked at him with wide eyes. "But what if those monsters attack again? Will they be able to defend themselves? You saw the aftermath of the last battle."

"I know. But this village is more formidable than you think. They will not lose without a fight. Besides, I do not think the serpent warriors will bother this village ever again."

Bastet blinked at him slowly, as if trying to come up with an argument.

"I also think we can find answers about your sister on the way. Why she has turned on us and the Elder Gods and why she has aligned herself with those serpent warriors."

Bastet looked at him for a few moments before nodding her head. "I guess you are right…"

Raiden looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will find answers and we will also find Lord Ra."

Bastet nodded and did something Raiden did not expect her to do. The cat goddess moved quickly and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into what an Earthrealm mortal would call a hug. That action shocked him and he stared at Bastet with astonishment. He felt Bastet tense up, prompting her to answer.

"I saw some Earthrealm people doing this. This is considered a comforting action, I assumed."

Raiden understood where the cat goddess was coming from and wrapped his own arms around her petite form. "You assumed correctly."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenn: <strong>Thank you! I was hoping that the little clash between the sisters would've been at least subpar but I'm glad you like it. I'm beginning to enjoy Sekhmet as well because she is so mysterious and fun to write with. And don't worry, we'll learn what her story is eventually in the story. ;)

**Paritheikae: **Fixed and done. I swear, your comments help so much and I kowtow to you for it. And I will continue going and thank you, once again!

**SuperSaiyanMario9000: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't have much of a history note today but here's one. The little scene with Bastet comforting the mother is based on the fact that the Goddess Bastet was seen as a protector to mothers and children. It seemed more in place to have Bastet comfort her than "God of Mother Trucking Thundah" Raiden comfort the upset woman.**

**I also decided have Raiden heal Bastet's wounds because he actually does have healing powers, as seen in the new game where he heals…that one guy who I can't remember. I think it was Jax or someone…Anyway, I was going to have the funeral in this chapter, but I felt that it'd be better off to end it where I did. A little hug is always good after a hardcore, intense chapter.**

**Thanks for the read, once again! And, also, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Stay thirsty, my friends.**


End file.
